


Fix you

by rosalina2124



Category: Looking for Alaska - John Green
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Miles get's drugged will his new found friends be there for him when he needs them the most????When you try your best but you don't succeedWhen you get what you want but not what you needWhen you feel so tired but you can't sleepStuck in reverseWhen the tears come streaming down your face'Cause you lose something you can't replaceWhen you love someone but it goes to wasteWhat could it be worse?Lights will guide you homeAnd ignite your bonesAnd I will try to fix youBut high up above or down belowWhen you are too in love to let it showOh but if you never try you'll never knowJust what you're worthLights will guide you homeAnd ignite your bonesAnd I will try to fix youTears come streaming down your faceWhen you lose something you cannot replaceoh and tears come streaming down your faceAnd ITears streaming down your faceI promise you I will learn from all my mistakesoh and the tears streaming down your faceAnd ILights will guide you homeAnd ignite your bonesAnd I will try to fix you
Kudos: 4





	Fix you

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Alaska and I relax. I’ve not been feeling well,we were at a party,and I cut out early because I started to feel funny,not right,I went straight back to the dorms,got out of there. We’re starting to think I’ve been drugged,I didn’t have anything to drink,I decided to stay sober tonight,but it looks like I’ve gotten drunk another way anyways. They figured out I left when they couldn’t find me,so they,Alaska and Chip,came back here,to our room,and found me puking in the trash can. They got me cleaned up,and I’ve been sleeping off and on since,I’ve been feeling awful,she’s been laying on the bed with me,my back pressed against the wall,and I’m sure she’s checking on me.

“Easy Mi,it’s just me,how are you feeling”she asks quietly looking into my green eyes,for confirmation that I’m aware. “Not any better but not any worse,I still feel weird,what time is it”I ask tiredly,I’m over this already,this is the worst experience ever,whoever said getting high off of ecstasy was fun,is wrong,it’s anything but fun,this sucks. “It’s around 4,it seems like your coming down off the esctasy now,which is good babe,you didn’t get a high dose”she murmurs softly running cool fingers through my hair,”I’m sorry about of all this Al,I know this isn’t how you wanted to spend your night”I murmur softly,”Don’t worry about it babe,this shit happens,I’d rather be here taking care of you,your very lucky that you made it home without something happening”she murmurs softly rubbing my back,”I know it,I shouldn’t have left without saying something,but I just felt so awful,I needed to get out of there”I murmur softly, “I get it,do you want a little bit of water”she murmurs softly placing a cool hand on my cheek. “Yeah”I murmur softly as she sits up and grabs a glass of water off the desk. She helps me sit up,back against the wall,and she helps me sip the water slowly.”All done babe”she murmurs softly squeezing my hand, “y-yeah”I murmur softly as she sits the glass on the desk,then she helps me lay down,getting me settled on my side,wrapping an arm around me.

I feel her rub my back,comforting me,I’m tired,scared,and I feel terrible,I know I’m coming down off of it,so that’s to be expected. We lay in quiet for awhile,then she pipes up quietly,asking the question I’ve been trying to avoid answering,but I know she needs to know. “Do you know who drugged you Mi”she asks gently,carding a hand through my hair softly. “I have my suspicions Al,I’m guessing it was one of the weekday warriors,I left my drink for a minute to use the restroom,I shouldn’t have done that,they must have slipped me something when I left it”I murmur softly. “OK,we’ll deal with them accordingly tomorrow,no snitching babe,it’ll be alright,let’s try to get some sleep alright,I’ll be here”she murmurs softly tracing circles softly in my palm. “OK Al”I murmur softly. Before I know it I’m out like a light,feeling safe and sound,I know they’ll take care of me the best they can,and they’ll take care of the week day warriors,make sure they get their dues for what they did to me.


End file.
